Things You Do For Love
by TearsOnMySleeve
Summary: Bones and Booth are now a couple. No one's ever met Hannah but will they?...Everyone in the lab starts to have children. Why though? No one cares so much about work anymore It's all about thier families. What's going to happen to the lab...
1. Love

I was sitting here wacthing Bones. She was chewing on her nails, which was so unlike her. She's been acting werid for like the last two weeks and she wont tell anyone what's going on. Not even Angela... Now that we are like a couple, or atleast some what like one. Life's been great. I love Brennan so much.

"Is something wrong Dr. Brennan?" Sweets asked. We still had to meet with him every once and a while.

"Nope." We both could tell she was lying.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Thier's nothing to talk about." Bones said, glancing out the window at the dark sky. Sweet's sighed.

"Hey, lay off Bones."

"I just wanted to see what was wrong."

"How's Daisy?" Bones asked, obviously not really caring. I smilied that's my girl.

"She's good. She should be coming back from Vegas soon."

"You let your girlfriend run off to Vegas?"

"She can handle herself."

"Of course she can." I smirked.

"Is Dr. Brennan asleep?"

"What?" I looked over at her and in fact she was sleeping. What the heck is going on with her...

"Have you noticed something different about Bones?"

"Like?"

"You know what I mean."

"I do. But I think Dr. Brennan should tell you."

"Why can't you tell me?"

"It's one of those things I think you need to hear from Dr. Brennan." I glanced at Bones who looked different? Her face looked pale. She looked skinner. When was the last time she ate? I couldn't even remember! I wasn't taking good enough care of my wonderful Bones, was I.

"You think she's going to be okay?" I whispered not taking my eyes of Bones. Should I take her to the doctor?

"Don't worry she'll be just fine." `


	2. Drinks And Movies

"Here Bones. It's your favorite." I passed her a drink. We were at the bar waiting for the rest of the squints to come. She pushed the drink back towards me.

"No thanks." She mumered. Her cheeks bright pink. She wasn't blushing though. Is she sick? She must have a fever.

"Are you okay?," I touched her forehead. "You feel warm."

"I'm fine." She said smiling as she gave me a little kiss.

"Mmm Bones."

"Hey guys." Hodgins said walking up with Angela, and pulled away. Thanks alot Hodgins.

"Hey." Bones said blushing slightly.

"Are we interpting something?" Angela said smirking.

"Of course not." I said camly.

"Good! Let's drink!" Hodgins said ordering something. Bones wouldn't drink anything besides water. I was worried. This was really unlike her.

"You guys want to go back to my place?" Bones asked around eleven. Bones was going to let us all go to her place? I thought she hated people knowing what her home looked like

"Sure." We all said.

"Alright." She said, tossing me the keys. She's letting me drive?

"Wow. What a nice place, Bren." Angela noted, once we arrived at Brennan's house.

"Thanks." Bones said walking towards the bathroom. She probably had to pee from the seven cups of water she drank.

"We should wacth a movie!" Angela said, once everyone was done oggiling Brennan's house.

"Sure." Brennan said, turning on the DVD player.

"Who got you the TV?" Sweet's asked brushing his hands across it.

"Booth." Bones said smiling.

"That was nice of him." Sweets truned to look at me. Angela handed Bones a movie and she shoved it into the DVD player. We all gathered on the couch.

"Everyone sit down! The movies on!" Angela said, plopping down by Hodgins.

_"I've never given much thought to how I'd die..." _ The movie said. Apperently it was called "Twilight." I'm pretty sure I've heard Parker say something about a friend of his wacthing it. Everyone fell asleep within a hour except Bones and I. I was drfiting to sleep when I felt her get up three more times to go to the bathroom. That's it it's time to take her to the doctor. Somethings wrong. Really wrong. When she came back for the forth time I felt her wrap her arms around around me and lay her head gently against my chest. Then I fell asleep to the sound of her heart beating.


	3. Good Answers

Bones came running into my office. She locked the door. Her hair was in her face. Her jacket was falling off her shoulders. She was gasping for air.

"Booth I need to talk to you!"

"What's wrong?" She thought for a few minutes.

"Have you noticed how I've been acting...kinda different?" How God. Ssomething really is wrong with her.

"Uh, kinda."

"Well you know that time we..." She trailed off, hoping I would remember. Of course I did.

"Yeah. What about it?"

" Well, let's say you weren't kidding when you said you had super stuff." Oh. My. Goodness. I should have known. I should have been more careful! Bones looked like she was going to start crying if I didn't say something. What should I say though?

"Oh my gosh Bones! Were having a baby! This is so awsome!" I meant it too. I was thrilled. I was going to be a dad again.

"Your not angry with me?" Bones asked, obviously suprised.

"Of course not." She smilied and grabbed my belt and pulled us on top of my desk.

"Oh. Booth. I love you." She moaned.

"Mm I love you too Bones."

"Even though I'm going to be fat?"

"You'll never be fat."

"Mmm. Good answer." She pulled off her skirt while I took my shirt off.

"Booth-" Sweets pulled open my office door.

"Sweets!" Bones said siting up grabbing her shirt.

"Oh my gosh."

"Can you leave?" Bones asked a little annoyed. I rubbed her back. Apperently she was expirencing pregnacy hormones. She glared at me. I guess she could tell what I was thinking. I like this whole mommy Bones thing.

"Oh yeah sure. I'll let you guys get dressed but, were going to talk about this."

"Sure kid." He left. I turned towards Bones who was putting her skirt back on.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Impossiable."

"No way."

"You wanna get some food?" Bones said winking.

"Aww Bones is hungry." She threw a high heel at my face.

"Bones!" She giggled. Put her shoe back on and left. I sighed. I so didn't feel like talking with Sweet's. Now or never though right? I walked out of my office to be greeted by Sweets. Why's the kid gotta be so noisy? It's my sex life not his.


	4. Parker

"Where's Bones?" We were siting in Sweet's "office."

"She'll be back."

"I've never heard of that place."

"She's getting some food."

"Oh."

"So, you and Dr. Brennan?"

"Look Sweets-"

"Daddy!"

"Parker?"

"I can't find Dr. Bones!"

"I'm right here. What's wrong?" Bones walked in eating carrot sticks. I laughed. She looked so much like a mom. Atleast she was eating healty.

"Dr. Bones!" Parker lifted up his arms for her to pick him up. I grabbed him before Bones could.

"Look Bones can't you pick you up."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because?"

"Because she's having a baby." Sweet's said obviously proud. Bones threw up. Parker started screaming...And my cell phone started ringing for a another case we needed to go too. I passed Parker to Sweet's and rubbed Bones's back trying to make her feel better.

"Parker why are you screaming?" Sweet's asked.

"Because Bones is having a baby."

"What's wrong with that? Most women do."

"But it's Dr. Bones!" Sweet's laughed and Bones threw up again.

"Are you okay Dr. Bones?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sick?"

"She'll be like this the next nine months." Sweets told him.

"Why?"

"Because she's having a baby."

"Is it in her tummy?"

"Yup, right there bud." I said while taking his hand a placing it on Bones's stomache.

"Whoa."

"I know." Sweets, Bones and I all said really understanding the whole concept. There's really a baby in Bones. Were really going to be parents.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We don't know yet." Bones said placing Parks on her lap.

"Is having a baby scary?"

"Very." We all mumbled.


	5. Couch Jumping

"We should go some where. Just the three of us. Before the baby comes." Parker said jumping up and down on Bones's couch. Bones said she didn't mind him doing it but she looked annoyed.

"We still have a long time before the baby comes, and Parker stop jumping on the couch-"

"Booth it's fine."

"He might brake it though."

"That's what kids do. We need to get used to it."

"Are you guys going to love the baby more than me?"

"Of course not Parks."

"But all do is talk about the baby."

"When your not around, all we do is talk about you."

"Awsome! Can we go swimming? Please!"

"Parker, It's seven at night." I told him. Looking out the window.

"Aww! So?"

"Parker. No."

"That's not fair!" He wined, obviously tired.

"Buddy you can swim tomorrow."

"I wanna swim now!"

"Well-" My phone rang. I picked it up.

"Bones we have case."

"Aww, seriously?"

"Since when don't you like cases?"

"Since you got me pregnant."

"Just come on."

"You don't have to be mean."

"Sorry?"

"Come on Parker." Bones said graapping his hand.

"Are we gonna see a dead person?"

"We are. You arn't"

"But dead things are cool!"

"Your such a boy." Bones said rolling her eyes.

"Atleast he doesnt like girls yet."

"Yeah. That's good."

"Girls are awsome dad!"

"You know what else is awsome?"

"Whoa. Bones. Be careful about what you tell him."

"I wasn't going to say anything bad."

"There's this girl at school. She's so pretty!"

"Parks! No girlfriends!"

"She's not my girlfriend...yet."

"Parker!"

"Omg! That's so cool!" Parker said pointing out his window at the dead body.

"Parker! Don't look at that!"

"Come on Bones." I practically had to drag her out of the car to examine the remains. She knelt down.

"Male. Early 20's."

"Can you tell how he died?"

"Not yet. We will need everyting sent back to the lab."


	6. Baby Squint

"And that's your baby." We were at the doctor's office. He was giving Bones a sonagram. He walked out of the room. I've never seen her cry in my life before right now. It was just so hard to beilieve thier's a little baby in my little Bones.

"Why's Dr. Bones crying?" Parker asked.

"'Cause she's happy."

"I'm not crying."

"It's okay to cry Bones."

"I just can't believe it. Were having a baby." Her voice broke on the word 'baby'.

"Were going to be the best parents ever."

"You can't know that." She wiped away her tears.

"Yeah, I can my guts telling me."

"Booth, I'm scared."

"So am I."

"I'm gonna go home for awhile. You know take a nap. So, you and Parker can go do something alone for awhile." She grinned. What was she planning?

"Uh, sure."

"Bones I think we should tell the rest of the squints." I just dropped Parker off Rebeacks house after spending the whole day with him.

"About what?"

"You know, baby squint?"

"Baby squint? Hell no."

"Shh don't say bad words around the baby." I smirked and rubbed her tummy trying to calm her down.

"Hell's not a bad word."

"Still. We should tell the squints."

"Fine. Tommorow. I'm starving." I laughed.

"What do you want to eat?"

"Hmm. I don't know. I kinda want like one of everything in the world. That's impposible to get though."

"Bones..."

"What? I'm hungry?"

"I know. It's okay sweetie."

"Hm. Can you like get me one of every bag of potato chips. Oh and some hersey syrup, and some apples. Yeah that should be good."

"Your kidding right, Bones? It's late. "

"But Booth-"

"I know your hungry. I'll go."

"Yay! Thank you! I love you!"

"I love you too."


	7. Baby Blues

Bones was pacing. I could tell she really didn't want to this.

"Bones. Calm down."

"I can't. I think I'm going to be sick."

"Just breath. You'll be okay."

Bones nodded. Soon enough Angela, Cam, Hodgins, and Daisy all walked in.

"What's up guys?" Hodgins asked plopping down on the couch.

"Bones and I have something we want to tell you."

"You guys are finally a couple?" Cam asked.

"Uh? That's not what I was going to say but okay."

"Oh. What is it then?"

"Bones is having a baby."

"Omg!" Angela screamed hugging Bones.

"Nice man." Hodgins said giving me a highfive.

"Omg. Now Sweet's and I have to have a baby." Daisy said pacing. I've never understood that girl..

"Way to go guys. That's great!" Cam said.

"Our babies are going to be best friends!" Angela said. Rubbing her own stomache. She was supposed to have her baby any day now. Soon, everyone was sobbing. Except Hodgins and I.

"Why are they crying?" I asked Hodgins.

"I have no idea."

"Look girls. No one's dying here. It's just a baby."

"Just a baby! This is all this kid is to you! Just a baby! How could you even say that!" That was obviously the wrong thing to say to Brennan right now.

"Look Brennan I didn't mean it like that." I used her real name so she knew I was serious.

"I thought you loved me."

"I do."

"You don't want the baby though do you?'

"Of course I do Brennan." I pulled her into my arms.

"Your acting like you don't."

"I really do. All I care about is you and this baby."

"Really?"

"Really."

"I love you."

"I love you." We kissed. One of the best kisses ever too. Bones was amazing. She's going to be a great mom.


	8. Swimming And Cleaning

"Dr. Bones come swim with us." That was the fifth time Parker asked that question in the passed thirty minutes.

"No thanks Parker." Bones was on the other side of her backyard eating ice cream and picking up weeds. She was trying to get everything everything perfect before the baby comes.

"Bones I can do that for you."

"It's okay. Spend time with Parker."

"Atleast let us help you."

"It's my backyard. I should clean it." We still werent living together. Even though I spend all my time here.

"Not when your pregnant."

"I'm fine. Okay?" Pregnant or not she was still the same Bones. Always wanted to do everything herself.

"I'll just let you do it since your not that far along. When you get closer to the due date. I'm doing everything."

"Sure." She rolled her eyes.

"The yard looks good." Bones picked up wverything in the backyard that wasn't grass...pr the the pool. It looked like she just bought the place.

"Thanks." She walked inside.

"Do you think she's going to clean the whole inside of the house too?" Parker asked diving under the water. I waited for him to pop pack over the water before I answered.

"Probably." We laughed.

"Why does she clean so much?"

"Because she wants everything clean for the baby."

"Oh." Parker dived under the water.


	9. Nine Hours

"Booth." I said, answering my phone. It was Hodgins.

"Hey man. I wanted to tell you and Dr. Brennan that Angela is having the baby."

"Oh nice man. Will be right there."

"Cool see ya then."

"What room are you guys in?"

"18A."

"Okay. Bye man."

"Bye." We hung up.

"Who was that?" Bones asked. She was cleaning up the bathroom.

"Hodgins. Angela's having the baby."

"Oh that's good." She kept cleaning the bathroom.

"Bones. That means we need to go to the hospital."

"Oh yeah. Duh." Bones picked up sleeping Parker and we walked out to the car. It was a silent car ride.

"There in room 18A." Bones passed Parker to me and we ran up to 18A.

"Sweetie!"

"Hey Ange."

"Sorry we had to bring Parks." I said siting him down in one of the nearby chairs.

"It's fine."

"How are you doing?" Bones asked her.

"It hurts."

"How far dialiated are you?"

"Not far enough." Angela moaned. Bones started rubbing her back.

"Contraction?" She asked.

"Yeah." The doctor and Hodgins walked in.

"Looks like your ready to push." The doctor said to Angela.

"Already?" Hodgins asked.

"It's been nine hours Hodgins." Angela told him.

"Oh." Bones moved away from Angela to stand next to me. We all put on the blue scrubs and waited for Ange to push.

"Ready?"

"I suppose." Angela pushed, screaming.

"Good." The doctor said. Angela pushed again.

"One more big push." And Angela did. The next we all heard were little baby cries. Wow. Angela did it. Soon, Bones would be doing this too.

"It's a..."


	10. 10 Pounds 8 Ounces

"It's a healty baby boy! 10 pounds 8 ounces!" The doctor finished. He wiped the baby off and passed itto Angela. We all gathered around the hospital bed.

"How cute." Bones said.

"He's perfect." Hodgins and Angela muttured together.

"He's so big." Me. Everyone turned towards me.

"He's not big. He's perfect. Just the way he's supposed to be."

"What are you gonna name him?" Bones asked.

"Parker." Angela said grinning.

"Why Parker?" I asked.

"I was just kidding. I was thinking Nate."

"That's cute." We all looked down at the baby who started crying. The doctors ran in. Took the baby and ran out.

"You should take a nap Ange. Your probably not going to get much sleep for a long time." Bones muttered glancing at Parker.

"Yeah, I guess. Good idea sweetie." Angela and Hodgins fell alseep right away. Sweets ran into the room.

"Did I miss it?" He asked.

"Shh. Thier asleep. Yeah you missed it." I muttered.

"Aww shoot!" Why didn't you guys call me?

"Calm down. Kids arn't supposed to see women giving birth until thier older." Sweet's rolled his eyes and glanced towards Bones she was holding Parker.

"How's Dr. Brennan doing?" He asked looking back towards me.

"She's fine."

"She still throwing up every morning?"

"Yup. "

"Oh."

"Why are you guys talking like I'm not here?" Bones asked smiling at us.

"No reason." We both said together.

"Should we leave Hodgins and Angela alone with the baby?" Sweet's asked.

"Probably" Bones and I said together grapping all of our stuff and leaving.


	11. Working With Daisy

Bones went back to work today. She didn't even seem to mind. Maybe her morning skickness was getting better. I followed her just to make sure everything was going okay...

"Hey, Dr. Brennan." Daisy said. Bones didn't like her much.

"Hello Daisy."

"Are you feeling better?"

"I was never sick." Bones answered. I smilied. Bones always made everything so locical. Daisy looked down at Bones's stomache. She was starting to show, but not really. You had to look really hard.

"I meant with the baby and all."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Are you still preggerz?"

"Um, yeah."

"Are you and Booth going to get married?"

"I don't beilive in marriage."

"Right. Are you guys leaving together?"

"Nope."

"Why! Your having his child!"

"So? We don't have to live together."

"You should. Are you guys going to have more kids?"

"I don't know."

"Do you guys still have sex?" Bones blushed.

"Uh, Daisy I think we should work on this body."

"True. Work first. Personal life second."

"Very good."

"I learn from the best. Anyways, it's a female. Age 18."

"Does the FBI know?"

"Not yet. We wanted to wait until we told you."

"Oh."

"I can go tell Booth for you."

"I don't think he's at work."

"Why wouldn't-"

"Morning girls." I smirked at them.

"Morning Booth." They said. I turned towards Bones.

"How are you feeling? Do you still feel sick?" She always felt horriable during the morning and at night.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"You want me to show you how sure I am?" Bones was always thinking about sex since she got pregnant. It was really cute.

"I don't think Daisy would like to see that."

"I can always leave." Daisy said.

"Let's talk about this case!" I said wraping my arms around Bones while she talked.

"Female. 18. Blow to the head was cause of death-"

"She's so young."

"Mhm." They both said. The really didn't care about age. They just wanted to find out how she died.

"You sure it's murder?"

"Yup." They both said again.

"You should have your people try and ID her please." Bones said.

"Sure." I pulled Bones along with me.

"Bye Daisy. Call Bones when you find something."

"Will do!" Daisy said.

"Were are we going?" Bones asked

"To ID the victiam of course." Bones nodded. We got in my car and drove off. I liked being at work again...


	12. Enchiladas

"Bones sit up."

"I'm sitting." She closed her eyes.

"Bones, wake up."

"I'm awake!" She wined. We were waiting for a special FBI meeting. Which we to go too.

"Booth. I'm hungry." She rubbed her tummy.

"Bones you can eat when we leave."

"That's gonna take forever."

"No it won't. Your dress is too tight anyways thiers no way you can eat anything until you take it off."

"Nice Booth. Really nice."

"I didn't-"

"Ice cream my dear." Sweet's came in handing her ice cream.

"Aww thank you Sweet's! If I could stand up right now I'd give you a hug!" He laughed.

"Do any of you know where Daisy is?"

"No."

"Oh...The FBI said you guys can go by the way."

"Are you fudgin serious? We sat here for an hour for no reason?" Bones asked.

"Yeah. Sorry Dr. Brennan." Sweet's walked away before he had to deal with a screaming Bones.

"Can you stand up Bones?"

"No." She reached her hand towards me.

"Come on Bones. We can go home and have some apple pie." I smilied down at her. She liked pie now that she was pregnant.

"With whip cream?"

"Of course."

"And hersey syrup?"

"And hersey syrup."

"And your enchiladas?" She asked running off giggling.

"Bones! That disgusting!" I yelled while chasing after her.


	13. Ice Cream

"I hate this place!" Bones said.

"How can you hate the Diner? You used to love this place."

"It makes me feel like I'm going to throw up."

"You feel like that every where we go." Bones rolled her eyes. I kissed her. She pulled away and ate her ice cream. It was like her weakness. Ice cream I mean. Whever she saw it, she literally went weak in the knees.

"Do you think her going to have a boy or a girl?" I asked placing my hands on her stomache where her bumb was starting to show.

"I don't know."

"Can you beilive thier's a baby inside you?" She took awhile to answer.

"No." She wiped tears away from her eyes.

"Don't cry." She rubbed her hands on her belly.

"Why can't you carry the baby?"

"Because men don't do that."

"I'm fat."

"No. Your perfect."

"Perfectly fat."

"Bones your not fat. Are you tired or something? Your crying alot today."

"Sorry." She cried. I probably shouldn't have said that. I pulled her in for a kiss. A long one too.

"Why don't I take you home so you can get some sleep?"

"But I have to clean my house."

"Your house is already clean."

"Not clean enough."

"Trust me. It is."

"Well, I still have to baby proof everything." Bones said folding her hands on top of her stomache.

"You still have like eight months to do that."

"It might take that long for me to baby proof everything."

"Eight months?"

"My house is big."

"True. Let's compromise here. If you don't start baby proofing yet, then I wont make you go home and take a nap. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Awesome. Now thiers some where I'd like to take you." I grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door before she could say anything.


	14. Munchkins!

"Are we going to go get some food?" Bones asked, her face lighting up at the thought.

"No."

"Aww."

"If your good though I might consider buying you some food."

"Anything I want?" Her eyes beamed. I smililed thinking of all the posibilites pregnant Brennan could want.

"As long as the people who work there can make it for you." She grinned knowing they would do anything for the smartest girl in the world and her FBI boyfriend.

"That sounds fairly reasonable." I laughed.

"Good." We arrived just then. We walked inside and stood in the middle of the isle.

"Eww church." Brennan said. I smirked and reached over to kiss her.

"Remember if your not good, no food."

"That's not fair! I didn't know where we were going."

"I just want the two of you to be safe."

"The baby and I are fine, and techincally I can take care of us-"

"I know, Bones, but in eight months from now when you can hardle get off the couch by yourself I-"

"But I'll have you." She smilied the sweetest smile in the world.

"You'll always have me Bones. Forever."

"It's not acctully possible to have a person forever-" I got down on one knee.

"Look, Bones, will you marry me?" She started crying, but I knew I had to proposal here. She might acctully enjoy church someif she remembers this is where we got engaged.

"Booth, I would love to marry you." It was probably one of the most sweetiest things I've heard Bones say. I picked her up, kissed her, and twirlied her around a few times. I started to deepen the kiss but Bones stomache growled. We laughed.

"I wish I didn't have to ruin this, but I hardly think that this is appropriatefor church." She smilied and I laughed.

"That and the fact the Bones and the munchkin are hungry." I smirked at her. Her face wrinkled in counfusion.

"What's a munchkin?" I laughed and pointed to her stomache.

"That my dear Bones. Is a munchkin."

"Oh, so a fetus."

"Yeah, Bones but where's the fun in that?"

"Judging by your facial experssion there is no fun in that." I laughed, and carried her out to the car. Today was been one of the best days in my life...


	15. I Love You

"Stop staring at Angela."

"I'm not staring."

"Your staring."

''I only stare at you." He smirked and tried to kiss me but I turned my head.

"Not anymore."

"Of course I do. Your amazing Bones. 24/7." I yawned.

"Tired? You can take a nap."

"So you can stare at Angela? I don't think so."

"I'm not staring!"

"Can you two quit fighting?" Cam said walking into my office.

"Sorry, Bones is being emotional."

"I beilive I have the right to be a little emotional."

"I didn't say you didn't."

"Listen you two need to keep your personal life out of the work place. I know it's hard since Dr. Brennan is carrying your child, but just conrol yourselfs okay?"

"Okay."

"Oh, and no sex in the work place."

"You let everyone else do it though."

"I was just kidding...Did you put on weight Booth?"

"What? No!"

"Men actully gain more weight than women do when thier pregnant." I said smiling at Booth.

"Are you serious?"

"It's nothing to worry about Booth."

"Yeah, Seeley. Calm down." Booth drew a deep breath.

"Okay. I'm good."

"Good. I gotta go _work _so I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Cam." Cam walked away.

"You want to buy some maternity clothes with me soon?"

"Of course."

"I love you."

"I love you." We kissed.

"No sex in the work place!" Cam screamed at us. We smirked.

"You want to go to my work place?" Booth asked.

"Of course." He picked me up bridal style and carried me to his car...


	16. Nate!

"Aww. He's adorable."

"You wanna hold him?" Angela asked. Rocking baby Nate gently in her arms.

"Nah." Angela smilied and wrapped Nate's blanket around him. Nate smilied up at us.

"How are Booth and you?"

"Were good." Angela smilied.

"Where is he?"

"He's spending some alone time with Parker." I smilied at her. Nate started crying.

"Shhh baby. Shh." Angela mumbled, bouncing him up and down on her lap. I wanted her a baby bottle.

"Thanks sweetie."

"Sure." Ange plopped the bottle into Nate's mouth. He stopped crying right away. Angela smilied.

"The power of a baby bottle." She whispered, smiling down at her baby boy.

"Amazing isn't it?"

"Very."

"Where's Hodgins?"

"At home. Sleeping."

"Oh."

"Trust me sweetie, the minute the baby pops out your all alone."

"Why?"

"I wish I knew." We took baby Nate up to the lounge and put him up in his baby crib. Soon, the lab was standing up around his baby crib just staring at Nate.

"Are you going to have a baby Wendell?" Ange asked, rubbing her little boy's check.

"Maybe. If I find the right girl."

"Aww" The whole lab mumbled. Wendell blushed.

"What about you kid?" Booth asked Sweet's. "Are you going to have a baby?"

"Of course!" Everyone laughed at his facial expression. Nate started crying again.

"Okay, guys were waking up Nate." Angela said picking up her crying son.

"Sorry." Everyone mumbled.

"Why don't we all meet up tonight and just cath up? Oh, and Booth I thought you were hanging out with Parker." Angela said, rocking her son, trying to calm him down.

"Sure we would love to hang out with you." Cam said walking away. Sweet's followed.

"I was hanging out with Parker." Booth said.

"Oh really?" Angela asked walking down the stairs. What was she thinking? What was going on?


	17. Ice Tea

"Omg! It's so good to see you Dr. Brennan!" Daisy said pulling me in for a hug.

"It's good to see you too Daisy!" We were all meeting up at my house tonight, and Daisy was the first one to arrive.

"Are the others going to be late?" Daisy asked, looking around my house.

"I dont know," I said walking into my kitchen. "You want a drink?"

"No thanks. Can I sit down?"

"Of course." The doorbell rang. Sweet's, Cam, Angela, and Wendell all walked in.

"You guys want a drink? Have a sit."

"Can I have some ice tea?" Angela asked plopping down on the couch by Daisy.

"Sure. Anyone else want something?"

"No thanks." I grabbed Ange her drink."

"So Ange. What exactly are we supposed to do?" Sweet's asked her.

"Relax." She yawned, closed her eyes and leaned back on the couch. Sweet's glared at her but than turned to look at me.

"Where's Booth?"

"I don't know." I lied.

"Sweetie, arn't you a little bit worried?" Angela asked, her eyes still closed.

"No? Should I be?"

"Well, Booth's never home to be with his pregnant girlfriend anymore. He's not telling you where he's going..."

"I don't understand..."

"Yes you do sweetie."

"Booth would never do that!"

"Okay, okay guys! I have something to tell you. I was planning on waiting until Booth was here, but I guess he's not coming...Anyways I'm pregnant!" Daisy exclamied.

"What?" We all screamed.

"Sweet's and I are having a baby!," She turned to Sweet's "Your going to be a daddy!" Sweet's fell over in his chair.

"Are you okay?" Daisy asked grabbing his hand.

"I'm going to be a dad?" Sweet's asked. Booth walked in then but no one saw him.

"Yup!" Daisy screamed.

"Who's going to be a dad?" Booth asked as Sweet's passed out...


	18. Blonde Chicks

"Omg! Who is that girl?" I asked Ange. We were 'spying' on Booth. Seeing what he really does when he's not with me...

"Shh!" Angela said.

"Look, I'm in a realationship." The mystery girl said. She was blonde, skinny...

"So am I. That's not what I'm trying to do here."

"You have a good sex life?"

"It's wonderful. Yourself?"

"It's great. I'm two weeks pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"You married?"

"No... I have alot of work to be done. If you cant work with me-"

"No way in hell Booth's working with her!" I whispered yelled to Ange.

"Calm down sweetie."

"...You can always find a new job." Booth said.

"So can you." She smirked at him and walked away.

"I need to talk to Booth!" I said standing up. Angela grabbed my arm.

"Be careful sweetie."

"I will." I walked into Booth's office, and slammed the door behind me.

"What's wrong Bones?"

"Nothing. Why would something be wrong?"

"People don't slam doors for no reason."

"Oh, I didn't mean to do that." I sat on his desk and took one of his hands.

"How's work going?" I asked using my sweetiest voice I could manage right now.

"Good."

"We have a case?"

"No more cases for you Bones. Your pregnant." He said, smirking.

"Only a month."

"I don't want anything to happen to the baby."

"That's not fair." I pouted. He changed the subject.

"How's mommy Bones doing?" He smilied.

"How's the blonde whore you work with doing?"

"Bones, don't say that around the baby."

"What are you doing with her?"

"Nothing were just partners."

"Like we were?"

"No. Just parents. Bothing special like we had."

"I swear Booth. If I find something going on between you two. Life won't be good for ethier of you." Booth flinched.

"I gotta go okay?," I used my sweet voice again. "See you later. Love you."

"Love you too Bones." I went to go find Booth's boss. That girl is not working with MY Booth.

"Excuse me sir."

"Yes can I help you?"

"Well...I just found this blonde girl -I don't know her name- but, she was harrasing one of your FBI agents. I find that disturbing. If you don't fire her. I plan to take action."

"Oh um, okay. I will take care of it right away."

"Thank you sir."

"Sure."

"Have a great day."

"You too."


	19. Starbucks

"Mmm Booth."

"Mm. Bones. I love you." He smilied we were laying our bed. His hands were resting on my stomache.

"Can you beilive thiers a baby in you?" He asked brushing a hand across my face.

"Can you beilive your still talking?" I rolled on top of him, and kissed him. He smilied.

"Mm. I just can't beilive were finally together, and having a baby." I rolled back on the bed and sighed.

"Booth we can talk later. Were never alone anymore."

"Are you mad Parks always with us?"

"No. He's your son you can see him as much as you want too."

"He loves you like his mom you know-" Booth's phone rang. He picked it up and listened.

"Sure. I'll be right there." He said into the phone.

"Was that Hannah?" I asked siting up. That was the blonde girl...

"No. I have a case."

"Can I come? Please!" He smirked.

"Sure, Bones." We got dressed, and headed off to the crime scene. When we arrived Cam already had the body shipped to the lab. I'm sure Booth planned that...

"Can we have Hodgins examine this area?" I asked Booth.

"Sure."

"Can I go back to the lab?"

"Nah. I think you should stay with me." We went to a Starbucks.

"I don't understand why where here?"

"Just waiting for your squints." Booth ordered us each a coffee and we just sat and waited. I've never felt so boerd...

"How can you just here and do nothing? It's so unproductive."

"That's part of the reason why I always came to see you."

"Aww." He smilied.

"You want to go to the Diner?"

"Not really. We can go if you'd like too though."

"Your not hungry?"

"No. I'm naueous."

"What?-" Before he could finish his sentence I threw up. Good thing we were the only people here.

"I'll clean that up." I grabbed the paper towels out of Booth's hands and cleaned up.

"Sorry about that." I said as I said back down.

"It's fine," He smilied. "It's acctully kinda cute."

"How's that cute?"

"It reminds me your pregnant."

"I'm already starting to show Booth. How can you forget?"

"It's just cute to wacth you."

"I'm tired."

"You want to go sleep?"

"I can't. Your baby makes it impossible." I smilied up at him.

"My baby? It's both of ours."

"Only the good parts are mine. You get everything bad."

"Fair enough. Thier's not a bad bone in your body."

"Aww Booth. Your going to make me cry!" He smilied and pulled me in for a hug. His phone rang...I assume it was time to question the parents.


	20. Stomache Cramps

I woke up feeling really bad cramps in the pit of my stomache.

"Ow." I said accidently. I really didn't want Booth to be standing over me 24/7. Too late for that. Booth came running into my office.

"Bones what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I pant. He looks unconvinced. I try and smile. It doesn't work though.

"Is it the baby?"

"I just have a stomache cramp, okay?" Suddenly the whole room starts spinning. I can barley make out Booth's figure.

"Bones! I need to take you too the hospital!" Booth's voice sounds distant. It sounds like he's walking away. I can no longer see anything, besides color. He's wearing black right? All the colors are starting to blend.

"Booth don't go... I don't want to be alone."

"I'm not leaving Bones. I'm right here." His voice is getting farther away. Things are getting more and more blurry. I'm pretty sure I just felt blood...

"Booth we need to go to the hospital! Now!" I try and stand up but I keep losing my footing. I feel someone grap my arms. Is that Booth?...

"Okay Bones." I hear Booth mutter. His vice still sounds distant. I sudddently can't feel my feet touching the ground. I scream.

"What are you doing?"

"Bones, calm down. I'm just carrying you." I start to feel like I can't breath. This can't be happening. The baby can't die. Booth can't die.

"Booth, am I dying?"

"What! No Bones. Your fine."

"I don't feel fine Booth."

"You will. Soon."

"If this baby dies. Please don't hate me."

"Bones, no ones dying." I feel like I can't breath again. I start to cry. I can't see anything still. I'm starting to hear Booth's voice ethier. I'm scared.

"Booth, I love you." I feel something wet drop onto my shirt. I know it's not blood. Booth's crying. I've lost everything. I can't hear. I can't see. I can't talk. I'm losing my sense of touch as well. I can't feel Booth's hands on me. I'm completly useless. What's happening to me?


	21. Hospital Beds

I wake up with the feeling of hands on my abdomen. I'm pretty sure they were Booth's hands. I have no idea how long I've been out of it. I feel better though. I just have a headache, and the never ending nauseous feeling. Atleast I'm still pregnant. I yawned. I was exhausted.

"Bones? Are you awake?"

"Mhm."

"How do you feel?" I opened my eyes and looked at Booth's face. He looked tired, and worried.

"I'm fine," I lied. He could tell. "How are you?"

"I'm doing much better now that your awake."

"How's the baby?"

"Fine." He smilied. As much as the nauseous feeling was over powering me, I still smilied back at him.

"You look green. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...Do they have trash cans in here?" Booth held the trashcan as I pucked my guts out.

"That's going to pass soon," Booth started. "That means your going to have to start eating." I cringed.

"Do I have too?"

"Mhm." The room went silent. I started to drift off towards sleep.

"Baby why are you making mommy sick?" I heard Booth mumble to my stomache. I smilied.

"Booth. The baby can't hear you."

"We don't know that."

"Why don't you get some sleep Booth?" I scooted over in the hospital bed. He layed down.

"Goodnight Booth."

"Goodnight Bones, goodnight baby." I was out in seconds. Maybe as drugged up on pills as I was I would acctully get some sleep.


	22. Visiting Hours

"Sweetie are you okay? How's the baby?" Angela yelled running into my hospital room.

"Were fine."

"Oh my gosh! I was so worried! What happened?"

"I wasn't eating enough food. I lost too much weight. I just got really dizzy."

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Booth?"

"Bathroom."

"It was stupid Hannah's fault."

"Her fault I fainted? That's impposible."

"Not really sweetie. Your really stressed out with her working with Booth."

"I don't want him to cheat on me."

"I know sweetie."

"Dr. Brennan are you okay?" Sweets asked, running into the hospital room.

"I'm fine Sweets."

"Oh. Good. Angela! Shouldn't you be with your kid?"

"No...Hodgins is wacthing Nate."

"Oh..." Booth came out of the bathroom then.

"What's with all the squints?" Booth asked.

"We came to check on your girlfriend." Angela said.

"When does Dr. Brennan get out of here?" Sweet's asked.

"Soon." Booth answered, ignoring Angela's statement.

"How's Daisy?" Ange asked.

"She's okay."

"How are you going to be a dad? Your just a kid." Booth said.

"I'm not that young."

"Visiting hours are over." A nurse came in and told everyone.

"Aww." Ange and Sweet's said.

"Bye guys." Booth said smirking.

"Bye Bren and Booth. Bye baby." Ange said smiling.

"Bye guys." Sweet's said.

"Bye." Booth and I said together.

"You ready to go home soon?" Booth asked once Sweet's and Angela were gone.

"Yes." I smilied up at him. "Do you miss your home?"

"Yeah." He smiled.


	23. The Lab

It was two in the morning. I was siting on the couch. I couldn't sleep. The baby was starting to make sleep impossiable. I've been home from the hospital for a day. It was great to be home. Booth was sleeping soundly.  
I could go clean something? Nah.  
I could countie writing my book? Nah.  
Go to the lab? I wish. Booth had the place secured so I couldn't get in.

"What are you two doing up?" Booth asked as he sat down by me on the couch.

"Can't sleep." Booth gave me a concered look.

"You want me to rub your back?"

"No," I smilied at him "You can let me go to the lab though."

"Bones-"

"Come on. We'll be fine."

"You dont know that."

"You don't like working with me anymore, do you?" I unleased my tears on him. I could do that so well since I got pregnant.

"Aww Bones no I didn't say that."

"You didn't have too." I cried. I fel him wrap his arms around me.

"Shh. Look. Maybe you can work for a litle while longer."

"Really?"

"Just for a little while though remember, Bones. You are pregnant."

"Right." I kissed him.

"Let's go get some sleep, Bones." He picked me up and carried me to the bedroom. I still couldn't fall asleep, but I layed in bed until Booth got up for work.

"You look tired," Booth noted. "You sure you want to go to work?"

"Yes." I walked into the bathroom to start my shower. Today should be a good day...


	24. She Kicked!

I was exusasted. I wouldn't let Booth notice though. The lab felt so empty. Hodgins, Angela, and Daisy were all gone. Leaving just Wendell and I.

"Dr. Brennan. Are you really okay?" Wendell asked. After Booth left the lab.

"Yes Wendell. I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Can I get you something?"

"No." Booth came running into the lab.

"Bones! Come on!" He grabbed my arm and rushed me out to the car.

"Booth! What's going on?" I placed my empty arm perectfly over our baby. Booth saw the movement and slowed down to a fast pace.

"I'm sorry. Am I scaring you and the baby?"

"No," I lied. Truthfully I was frightned. What could possibly be happening. "What's going on?"

"I have a leuge on are victiam. I need you to be my back up though."

"Ooooh Booth, no! Your not doing this!" I sobbed.

"Bones, I have too."

"No!" I cried.

"I'll be fine."

"Just please don't! Anyone but you!"

"Bones, calm down."

"I'm scared." I sobbed into Booth's shirt. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Nothing's going to happen." We arrived at the house. Booth handed me a gun. He kicked down the door as the baby kicked me.

"Booth. The baby just kicked!" Booth turned around so he was facing me.

"What?"

"The baby kicked." Before Booth could say anything we heard a noise inside the house. Booth pushed me behing him and started to walk threw the house. He walked into the kicthen... My father was tied up siting in a pile of matches and gasaline.

"Dad!" I screamed. Trying to move around Booth. Booth grabed my waist.

"Bones dont. That's not your father anymore."


	25. Bad Day

I didn't feel well. My stomache was swimming. My head was pounding. I felt warm. The baby gave me a russuring kick. It didn't help me feel better though. Apperently, my father was drugged. A lot. He was un-councious when Booth told one of his FBI agents to take me home. Booth knew I would freak. What did he expect though! I'm three months pregnant. I'm tired. My back is killing me. Oh, what I would do for a nice back rub right now... That's besides the point. When can I see my dad? Why does the baby keep kicking me? When is Booth coming home. Again, the room started to spin. Breath, Brennan. Breath... I was sound asleep when I heard Booth's voice waft threw my dreams.

"Bones? Sweetie, are you okay?" Wow. I really did love that man. He walked into the living room, where I was laying on the couch. He smilied. Why's he so...sexy? Why am I thinking like this? Calm down Brennan. You and Booth only had sexusal intercourse once. It was amazing though. Mm. Booth naked. Doing that-

"You look warm. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lies. I havn't felt 'fine' since the day I found out I was pregnant. Booth looked down at my stomache where my baby bump was starting to show.

"That's so sexy, you know?"

"My baby bump?"

"Mhm." How's that sexy? I was gaining weight. Losing my okay body for a bigger one. I hardly find that very attractive. Booth traced his fingers around my stomache where are child was growing. My bump looked extra big today in my tight shirt. I didn't notice that until now.

"What's wrong? You look like you want something."

"You can't 'look like you want something.'" I whispered. Sleep starting to overpower me. I needed rest. I was exsashted.

"Just tell me what you'd like. I'll get it for you."

"I just want-t to sleep." I mumbled. I heard Booth mumble something to himself about not taking good enough care of his beautiful, pregnant Bones. I was to tired to try and even think of words to mumble back. Soon, I fell into a subcouncious state. Booth and I were having some sort of baby shower. (I was huge.) In my dream, we were having a little girl. Every gift was so precious. Every piece of food tasted so delicous. Booth was smiling and having a great time. It was amazing to watch. Life was perfect. I now beilived Booth when he said that were going to be great parents. I was only three months along but I already loved the baby. I couldn't wait to see he/ she. I bolted out of my dream for no reason. I moaned. Why must my back always hurt? Booth's hand was placed over my stomache where I had a feeling it would be for the next six months.

"Booth," I wined. Obviously, I was going to be a little crabby today. "you need to get up for work."

"Alright, alright." He started to lean down and kiss me but I shot him such a 'dirty' look that he pulled away before he even reached my lips. He walked into the bathroom. Goodness, why am I so angry? I got dressed while I waited for Booth to take his shower. I tried finding a shirt a little less tight but wasn't having any luck. I guess it's time for maternity clothes. Booth finally finished in the shower, than we drove off towards work.

"Here's the bones, Dr. Brennan."

"it's about time Clark!" I screamed. I was being rude. In reality it only took him about thirty minutes to clean everything off that Cam would need. About an hour later I yelled at him for walking into a room incorrectly.

"Dr. Brennan-"

"Get out of here Clark! I don't like the way you walked in here. So, until you learn to work into a room correctly I do not wish to see you." Two hours after that...

"Clark! You didn't clean this bone will enough." The bone was really perfectly cleaned. I'm not exactly sure why I was yelling at him.

"But , Dr. Brennan-"

"Nope! Go clean it! Now!" So when Clark and I were siting up in the londge just the two of us. I told him I was sorry.

"Clark, sorry for my behavior today. I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"It's okay, Dr. Brennan. It was just a moodswing-" Before I could open my mouth to say anything Booth placed his hand over it.

"You probably don't want to finish that sentence," Booth said smiling. "You better run." Clark's eyes windened as he glanced towards me. He ran off. Booth laughed and pulled his hand away from my mouth and looked towards me. I glared at him. His eyes widened as well, and I'm sure he considered the possiblilty of running away as well.


	26. Maternity Clothes

It was seven in the morning. Booth would be up soon. I sighed, as I looked down at my growing abdomen. Today I would have to buy mtaernity clothes. I was dreading it but it had to be done. I was getting big. Atleast this nasuoes feeling was passing. I was starting to have a new feeling though. One were I was hungry. All the time. I padded my way to my bathroom. I found a flowery dress to wear that hid the baby bump a little better than all of my normal shirts. I still had to squeeze into it. The doorbell rang.

"Hi," I answered smiling at Booth. He looked espically sexy today. His smile was extra amazing. Why was I so lucky...

"Morning Bones. Cute dress."

"Whatever. I look like a whale."

"No you don't. You look amazing."

"Are you going to work today?" I asked glancing at the clock.

"Yeah." He smilied. "Are you coming with me?"

"Not today."

"Do you not feel well? Sit down." He commanded even though this was my house.

"I'm okay. I just don't want too."

"Will you call me if you need something?"

"Of course." I grinned. Why was horny all of a sudden? I pulled Booth down on the couch with me. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled my mouth to his.

"Bones we can't."

"Yes we can." I moaned, as I pulled myself onto his lap. We countined to 'make out' until Booth had to literally pull me off of him.

"I have to go to work." He said, a little out of breath.

"Can't you stay with me?" I asked trying to sound sexy. He didn't say anything but he kissed my forehead and gave me a longing look. I knew he wanted to stay. I sighed in defet.

"Bye Booth."

"Love you Bones," He leaned down towards my abdomen and kissed it. "Bye baby. Be good to mommy." A quick smile and then he was gone. I fixed my makeup, grabbed my keys and purse and drove off to a maternity clothes store.

"Hello. Welcome to Mommy's 'R Us. Can I help you?" One of the sales women asked. She was young, and...skinny. Really skinny. I already didn't like her.

"Um, no thank you." I said as politly as I could manage.

"Alright. Well, my name is Amber. If you need anything, I'll be happy to help."

"Okay thanks." I muttered as I walked towards the other side of the store. It took a few hours for me to acctully convince myself that I couldn't leave this store without buying something. So, I sucked it up and went threw a rack at a time, picked out the cute things, tried them all on, and then went to another rack. It actully wasn't that bad, and it was for the baby so it was worth it. I had no idea what time it was when my phone rang, but I was just in the middle of trying on a new outfit.

"Brennan."

"Hey, sweetie. How are you?"

"Good. Yourself?"

"Great. Just wacthing Hodgins and baby Nate sleep."

"Cute." It brought tears to my eyes, and made me a little anxious for my baby arrive.

"Tottally. I'll show you the pics later. How's work?"

"I stayed home today," I lied. It wasn't a big lie though. I did stay home. "I'm not feeling too well."

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm sure I just need some rest."

"Alright sweetie. I'm going to let you go. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay thanks Ange." We hung up. It was nine. I should probably go home. I went up to the register to be greated by an all to perfect Amber.

"Did you find everything okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Three months?" She asked, I suppose revering to the pregnancy.

"Um, yeah. How'd you know?"

"By the clothes." She smilied.

"Oh."

"That will be $302.80." I didn't realise I bought so much. Oh well. Booth wouldn't mind. I needed the clothes anyways. I handed Amber the money, gathered my bags, thanked her, and droved home. I left the bags in the car incase Booth was home. Inside the house, it smelt like pasta. Or maybe cupcakes?

"Booth? Are you home." I didn't have to ask though because once I turned around he was leaning against the staircase.

"Hey, sexy," Now he was the one being horny. "I have a suprise for you. I'm guessing you could smell it." He smilied softly, and touched the tip of my nose. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the kitchen. Where the lights were off...

"What's going on?" I asked, laying a hand on my stomache sub-counciously.

"Shh Bones. You talk to much." He sat me down, and I'm pretty sure he sat down as well. What was going on and why is it so dark?


	27. Special Dinners

Booth eventally turned on the lights. We were siting at a small table in the kitchen with the white and red checker table cloth. There was roses siting on the table with a lit red candle. Booth baked enough food for an army. He sat there smiling at me as I took in the room. It was so cute! Booth was amazing, and of course I started to cry.

"Booth, it's amazing! Thank you." I sobbed. He reached across the chair and pulled me onto his lap, and started to wipe away my tears.

"Anything for the love of my love." It made my start crying harder. What was wrong with me?

"Booth, I love you."

"I love you too Bones," He kissed me for a few seconds and sat me back on my chair. "Now, let's have some food. I'm sure your hungry." He smilied, and I just melted in my seat. I was starving and everything Booth made looked amazing.

"You made enough food to feed the whole state." I stated as I put some salad onto my plate.

"I figured you would be hungry since your not throwing up anymore."

"That's nice of you." Booth sat there and waited forever for me to finally finish my third serving of everything Booth made. I guess I was hungry. He didn't even mind though. When I finally finished Booth picked me up off the chair.

"Booth stop I'm foel." I moaned. I was starting to regret eating third helpings of all that food. I was exusted all of a sudden as well. Wow what being pregnant can do to you. He sat me down on the bed, and glanced at me and smilied.

"Your so beautiful you know that." There was no point in arguing with him so I just said,

"Thank you." I smilied. He pulled me in for a kiss. This time he wrapt his arms around my waist and he pulled me as close to him as we could with the growing fetus inside of me. I pulled him on the bed on top of me. He moaned, and I pulled away. He almost looked hurt?

"What's wrong?" He asked, laying his head just above my stomache.

"You never let us go any farther than that." I panted, trying to control the gasping.

"Well, I've thought about it and since your already pregnant..." He trailed of searching my face for any emotion.

"So, if I wasn't pregnant..." I asked, wining just a little at the end.

"No, Bones. Don't cry. That's not what I meant." He pulled me in for another kiss. I let him kiss me even though I was upset with him. I pushed the sad feelings away and focused on getting away. I'm having sexusal intercourse with Booth. No matter what. Booth lightly flipped my on my back and hovered on top of me, carefully so I wouldn't feel his weight. Then it happened. Booth and I finally had sex again. I was going to make sure it wasn't the last time ethier. We were engaged. Engaged couples can have sex. I'm already was pregnant what more could happen?


End file.
